Frisky Encounters
by Aceheroic
Summary: (filler) Okay, this is a LEMON. My first LEMON to be exact. So, adult and curious teen audiences only. Mostly Frisk and Chara going at it with each other. Gender swaps for each chapter, no longer Identified or specific genders. Patches need: 4
1. Chapter 1 updated

**A Frisky Encounter: One Shot, Lemon Special (Updated Patch)  
**

 _ **This story has been Patched up, also please do not post reviews for this fic on my other story. I hate asking people, but I want to make sure that the right reviews are posted to the right story.**_

 _ **And if you did it for the sake of me seeing it, please know that I still read the review section of all my stories (Regardless if they're meant for another story or not).**_

 _ **Well, grab your dicks and clits and then double click for a Frisky story about two sides of a whole and one night alone with no parents, skeletons, obscure characters, and all that shit to interfere with their sexy time. Also, to those who support this couple in this way… You're welcome. ;)**_

 **That One Night When Everyone, but the Two Teens, are Gone**

Teenage hormones can get to a person when they are thinking about doing dirty things to a certain pure, untainted soul named: Frisk Dreemur. Chara looked over to the picture she had of Frisk and felt the flood gates of desire open and flood into her mind and soul. She wanted to do things to Frisk that could possibly land her in jail, but then again, Frisk was just this handsome soul that wouldn't dare hurt a fly, what would he think of her after leaving hand marks on his ass, fucking his ass and mouth with a dildo, and then claw and bit every last inch of his skin?

Would Frisk even go for the bad girls first and foremost? Chara couldn't possibly come up with a reason why Frisk should. After all, Chara had killed off most of his friends, and even Mercy killed them in their runs through the underground. And even before they found herself as the LV side of Frisk, they weren't exactly a good kid either.

Chara sighed as she got up from her bed and headed down stairs to the kitchen. Taking out a can of coke, she spotted a note attached to the fridge door and read it aloud: "Out for a charity in another town, be back tomorrow afternoon. Love Mom."

Chara grinned as she then heard someone come down the stairs. Chara turned around and then froze at the sight of a tall and handsome Frisk, who was just done with taking his nap. Chara, for the thousandth time, stared at his figure.

Frisk normally hid his true self under his blue and purple turtle neck, but Chara had gotten a sneak peek at them without it one morning before school and saw that she did saw that Frisk was slim, his ass looked nice and firm, and no matter what their piers suggested, Chara loved the fact that Frisk always kept his brown locks nice and shaggy.

Chara also noticed that Frisk has been a little extra nice to her all week, and she also kept catching him staring at her pear shaped body that mostly showed off her hips and ass; he also took a liking at taking quick peeks at her growing breasts, that were both perky and very noticeable under her yellow and green sweater by the way; and he has been drawn too her red eyes. She knew he was into her, and yet, he still hasn't made any moves.

Chara stepped aside as Frisk made his way to the fridge. When he was close by, Chara frowned as she had to look up to see his face. It's one of the things she was jealous about when Frisk hit his growth spurt. She always had the height advantage over him ever since they separated, but now if anyone tried to pick on Frisk, all he had to do was turn around and stare the bully down until the bully gulps and sneaks away. Then she would imagine Frisk would then walk over and take Chara into his arms, and then he would smother her lips as felt down for her-

Chara shook her head as Frisk opened, grabbed a soda from, and closed the fridge. He then looked down and then smiled: "Hey Chara, what's up?"

Chara nervously took a slip before answering: "Just hanging around. What about you?"

Frisk walked into the living room and laid down on the couch as he answered and asked: "Just about to watch some t.v. Care to join me?"

Chara blushed, but nodded and made her way to the couch. Both of them watched t.v for a while, until Chara looked over and saw that Frisk was fast asleep on his side. Chara smiled as she saw his peaceful expression, and listened closely at each soft breath he took.

He was a heavy sleeper on occasions, not even a blast from Sans' gaster blaster can wake him. Chara, when she got the chance, loved watching his chest rise and fall, then she would look down even further, and see Frisk's bulge. Her grin grew wide as she didn't realize how generous puberty had been to him.

Chara looked up at Frisk again to make sure he was still fast asleep before leaning in and brushing over his dick with her finger tips. Frisk twitched at her touch and he then rolled onto his back with one leg hanging off the side of the couch.

She contemplated on whether or not she should just let him rest, but after just feeling his hard dick, she wanted more.

 **Intimacy (No not the other Chara/Frisk fic)  
**

Chara carefully leaned over Frisk's crotch and then softly grabbed onto his bulge. She heard him hum in pleasure as she slowly started to move her hand up to the tip of the bulge, and then back down in a repeating motion.

Frisk started groan as he then undid his belt and then unzipped his fly. He sighed in relief as he went back into deep sleep.

It was then Chara caught whiff of an intoxicating odor coming straight from Frisk's open fly. Entranced by this odor, she carefully moved closer to his fly and carefully undid Frisk's pants button. Just as she released the button, she was smacked by Frisk's hard cock.

 _'Wow, and people complain that I don't wear under-,'_ She then stopped and held her breath at the sight of Frisk's cock. ' _Wow Frisk, it's_ _so big up close, it looks weird, but it's also so hypnotizing, and so,'_ Chara then got closer to it and in haled the musk emitting off it. ' _So, mouthwatering.'_

Chara looked up at Frisk's face before touching the dick with the tip of her tongue. Frisk's body shuddered but he gave a pleasure filled hum after feeling Chara's touch. Chara took his hum as a sort of 'approval' to keep going, so she started to lick up, down, and kiss all around Frisk's shaft.

Frisk then started groan aloud, thrusting this cock up and down Chara's lips. When he calmed down, Chara then felt a new, salty and gooey liquid hit her lips. She removed herself from his dick and looked at his tip to find pre-cum flowing out.

Chara then took another taste of the pre-cum and after that, she then latched her lips onto Frisk's 'lollipop' and began suckling and licking his tip. Frisk let out an audible moan as Chara then took in his dick, all the way to the back of the throat, and then began bobbing her head up and down, stimulating a very pleased Frisk.

Frisk, now fully awake and fully aware of Chara's actions, felt his seed building up inside his cock; ready to shoot into Chara's mouth. "C-har-a, hang on, I-,"

But any attempt of warning her was useless, as Chara's mouth was then filled with Frisk's seamen. Chara flinched and cringed at the salty feeling of his cum, but then the taste subsided as she then began to enjoy the weird gooey feeling in her mouth and shuddered when she swallowed it down.

Chara and Frisk both began to breathe heavily as Frisk then broke the silence: "Enjoy yourself?"

Chara could admit to a lot of things, but admitting she did just invade his 'private property' and explicitly made him orgasm without his consent, made her blush in embarrassment and silently answered: "Y-yeah?"

Frisk just chuckled and asked: "So, I guess this means you've wanted me for a while now?"

Chara bit her lower lip and slowly nodded.

Frisk then chuckled and then sat up and kissed Chara. "That's good to know. So have I."

Chara's blush deepened as Frisk then towered over her and started to tongue kiss her. After breaking the kiss, he then grinned as he tugged down on her turtle neck. "May I?"

Chara nodded in approval as she moved her head to the side, exposing her milk white neck to him. Frisk then kissed her cheek, then he trailed the kisses from there, down her top of her neck, and then started to nibble in a few spots as he started chew and suck on her sensitive skin.

Chara was entranced with Frisk's near aggressive moves as she felt her sweater begin to feel hotter and tighter on her skin. Frisk notice her in-comfort and then lick over her newly planted hickies and kiss her lips. "Is it getting hot in here?"

Chara gulped as she then grinned: "It might be, so what?"

Frisk then sat up and threw off his sweater, exposing his slim body now soaked in sweat. "So," he then started to lift up Chara's sweater. "Let's take off all our clothes."

Chara was shocked. Frisk, the guy who would give mercy even to his most stubborn foes, makes a friend out anything or anyone, and who's mostly polite and mostly silent (with the exception of their mother) to those around him. There was no way that this was really the Frisk Chara knew! But then again, after seeing his sweaty and exposed upper body and still rock hard dick, Chara could care less if he was actually the devil in disguise.

Removing her sweater, Chara and Frisk hands began to explore the entire lengths of both of their bodies, finding new spots to stimulate each others senses. Frisk looked down at her body and commented: "Wow, now this is a sight I really want to get used to."

Chara smirked and replied: "Yeah, me too."

Both went back for a deep kiss. Chara's finger tips were focusing on feeling up and down Frisk's exposed upper body, while Frisk had been busy unhooking her bra and popping out her breasts.

Chara moaned as she felt the release of her sweat covered bra. Frisk broke the kiss and gave her a sly smile. "Since you've invaded my body without my consent, I guess it's only fair if I invade these without yours." He whispered as he pushed her onto her back and cupped the bottom of her breasts.

Chara gasped in surprise of Frisk's sudden grab, but then she felt the pressure building up within her as he gently squeezed up her breasts, until he reached her nipples.

Frisk then trailed another batch of kiss down from her lips, to her throat, and then reaching her chest. Chara shook in anticipation as Frisk began gently twisting her right nipple, and licking/suckling/ and gently teething on the other.

Chara's moans filled the living room. She gripped Frisk's brown hair as her body desperately tried to move up and grind on Frisk. Frisk groan in pleasure as he felt Chara suddenly climax against Frisk's shaft.

Frisk then stopped his assault on her nipples as he caught a whiff of Chara's musk coming from her pants. Frisk then hummed in response of Chara's sent. "You smell, very nice Chara,"

Chara had no will to come up with any kind of response, her orgasm had left her basically speechless. Left with no response, he just whispered bluntly: "Let's get a taste, shall we?"

Chara went wide eyed as she tried to protest the idea, but by the time she was ready to stop him, she began to moan and gasp again as Frisk licked her nipples again, and then left a trail of nibbling kisses down her body to her sweat pants.

While he went down her body, Frisk untied and pushed down her pants and panties, exposing her swelling womanhood.

"F-f-risk, please hol- AH!" she screamed aloud as Frisk then kissed her other lips.

Frisk licked his lips, getting a simple taste test of Chara's pussy. "Tastes just as it smells!"

Chara looked down with embarrassment and said: "O-okay you p-pervert. You got your taste, now would you just wait a second for me to calm down a bit?"

"And leave you unsatisfied? Please Chara, you know I wouldn't do such an evil thing to you even if you've told me to. Then again," Frisk then messaged her vaginal lips, causing her to moan again. "You did finish me off 'after' taking advantage of me when I had my guard down. So, I'm going to make sure you enjoy this, whether you asked for it, or not."

Before Chara could do anything else, she was paralyzed in a sea of pleasure as Frisk kissed, sucked on, and lick on her lower regions. She felt his nose tickling her pubic hair and his tongue brush over he clit.

"Ah, oh, my goah!" Chara managed to get out.

She then heard Frisk chuckle as he then started to dig into her pussy with his tongue.

Chara's breaths suddenly became labored as she felt every wall inside her being licked on by her Frisk's slippery paint brush. Frisk was enjoying her moan filled screams as he then pulled out and softly nibbled on her clit, and trailed his fingers over her asshole.

Chara felt Frisk's middle finger go up her other hole as Frisk went back into her, digging more and more into her vagina with every gasp Chara took.

The pressure in her built up again as she then began to feel her vaginal walls close on her lover's tongue, and then clench on his middle finger. "Fra-fria-ris-go-gonna, AH, AH, GAW!" Chara chanted as she felt the pressure build up, and suddenly expel all at once out her cunt.

Frisk was then squirted on by her juice and after a taste, it wasn't half bad. A tad bit lemony, but never the less, the taste was just turning him on more, and went back to licking Chara clean.

When she started to calm down, she looked down at Frisk who was busy licking up her juices and then looked up and gave her a satisfied, but very naughty, smile.

"Now, how was that?" he asked as he crawled back up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Chara shuddered looking up into eyes in surprise. "W-ho the fuck are you, and what have you done to Frisk?"

Frisk then kissed her lips and then gently whispered. "Would you prefer the more tamed Frisk than a wilder, and very energetic Frisk?"

"No, I love this side, a fucking whole lot! But," Chara breathed in his musk. "Where had this side of yours come from?"

Frisk just chuckled and answered: "Just found out about this side when you came into the picture. I've liked you for a very long time Chara. As you just felt just tonight, represents every second I've waited to have you like this. Now that I have you right where I want you, I have to ask you a very important question," he then moved his crotch to aim his dick at her lower lips. "Do you feel the same way about me?"

Chara shuddered at both his question and the presences of his dick just inches away from her saliva covered pussy. She then breathlessly answered: "Y-yeah, I felt the same way. After countless sex dreams and masturbating to your name, just take me and fuck me like the Frisky little fucker you are!" she muttered as she dug her nails into his skin.

Frisk then felt the tingle of Chara's harsh words go down his spine. "Yes! I love it when you get feisty! Now," Frisk then slowly pushed himself into her, causing her to scream that suddenly turned into a long and pleasure filled moan. "Let's see how much determination you really have."

Chara growled as she further dug her nails into Frisk's back. Frisk then began to slowly thrust in and out of her, going way deep into her neither regions. Chara's moans became shorter and shorter, as Frisk's hard-on penetrated her deeper, and deeper, until eventually; she felt her cherry beginning to burst with every thrust.

Then the thrusts started to get faster and faster, as Frisk started to feel his seeds all gather up in the tight space inside his dick. Chara senses went into overdrive, as her body started to tense up with each thrust he smacked into her.

"Fr-frisk, I'm, I-, ab-about to-," Chara kept trying to warn as her breaths became more and more labored.

"Me, ta-to," Frisk stuttered as he then released his seamen into her.

Chara felt his hot seed shoot into her as she felt her cherry explode all over her lover's member. Her legs might've been paralyzed for the moment, but then she still wanted more.

"Fri-Frisk?" Chara asked breathlessly.

Frisk looked down at her.

Chara then twisted onto her hands and knees and gently shook her ass in front of him. "Think it'll fit just like your finger did?"

Frisk then smirked as he spreaded her ass cheeks open and then lean over and whispered: "Let's find out."

Just as he said this, Chara felt the wave of pain, relaxation, and then absolute lust as Frisk had penetrated her asshole and began to fuck it like he did her pussy. Chara shudder as Frisk continued to plow her deeper and deeper, until she suddenly felt Frisk's fingers thrust into her bloody vagina and stimulate her clit. Chara let out moan filled screams as she then stood up on her knees. leaned her back onto Frisk's body, and then moving her hips up and down to match the movements of his thrusts.

"Oh yes! FUCK YES! MORE! GOD DA-DA-AH!" Chara screamed aloud, as her body recoiled into another climax that was sparked by another flow of Frisk's cum filling her colon.

Frisk let out another sound of sweet relief as he saw Chara twisted back onto the couch and then hug his head down onto her chest. Chara lovingly planted her face into Frisk's brown locks. "Oh, my fucking god, Frisk."

"So," Frisk began as he nuzzled his face on her breasts. "Was that satisfying?"

Chara threw her head back and sighed: "More than that, I've never felt this satisfied since I first discovered masturbating. Frisk, you have exceeded my expectations." She answered as she then began to play with his bangs.

Frisk smiled as he yawned. "Good, then I hope you don't mind if I take another nap?"

"Do I have a say in this?" Chara asked smiling.

"Not really, goodnight Chara." He said as he closed his eyes and began to snore.

"'night, my Frisk." She replied as she kissed the top of his head and also fell into a deep sleep.

 _ **And that was my first lemon. Now, since this is an 'M' rated C/F fanfic, that means I can say all the dirty words I couldn't say much in a 'T' rated fic!**_

 _ **WEINER! :D**_

 _ **Also, to those who are wondering, I did not choose these genders for Chara and Frisk. These were actually been suggested by other users from my T rated story 'To Love Thy Self'. So if you are the people who also viewed that story, then I hope you had the best orgasm I could possibly offer since this is my first sex fic.**_

 _ **Lastly, if you noticed anything different about the story, then I decided to introduce 'patches' for this fic, and there will be an announcement in the second chapter I will be posting in the next few weeks.**_

 _ **Any who, if you got off on this, please Favorite, Review, and clean up your mess. And I'll see you Frisky Ducks in my less adulterated stories.**_

 _ **Peace out bitches!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Frisky Encounters II: After Prom Night**

 _ **The Long awaited sequel, if you've enjoyed this, please favorite and review, and remember to clean up after yourself. ;)  
**_

 **Would you like to Dance, in my bed?**

Chara had to thank Asriel later, as both him and Frisk made their way to a hotel near the outside of town where nobody would recognize them. Chara then caught a quick glimpse of a beautiful Frisk who wore a beautiful blue dress that her mother picked out, her hair that was a little messy from the dancing they've done all night, and her kissable red lips.

Frisk caught him staring and he quickly snapped back to the road in front of him. She gave him a little giggle and then scooted over to him and planed her chin on his shoulder. Chara shuttered as he felt her gentle breaths bombard his neck.

Chara was now determined to speed through anything, wreck any car in his way, and go through any obstacle just to get her to this motel and absolutely fuck her brains out; but that's when he saw and pulled into the motel that Asriel managed to book them into.

Chara turned off the car and he just before he could think about getting out, Frisk grabbed his dress suit and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, while Chara's wondering hands slid downwards and grope Frisk's ass.

Frisk moaned into his mouth and she broke off the kiss. "Get us inside, now!" she commanded.

Chara obeyed and carried Frisk out of the car, and over to the door to their room. While Chara was digging into his pockets for the keys, Frisk got behind him and locked her arms around his waist. Chara then felt Frisk grinding against his butt and then decided to kick in the door to their room.

Chara then twisted around and went back in for a violent kiss with Frisk. Forcing his tongue in, and then sucking and tugging at Frisk's lower lip. Frisk groaned as she then pounced onto him, let inertia carry them inside, and then kicked the door closed behind them.

Chara then got her off and backed her into the door, enclosed his entire mouth onto hers, and he fiddled with the lock to lock the door. Frisk then pushed them further in and eventually she tackled him onto one of the beds.

She looked down at him with eyes filled with hunger and lust. Chara smiled. "Well, you're certainly FRISKY today."

Frisk just growled and then leaned in for a peck. "Maybe it's because my 'Rar Rar' has made me, feel, extremely attracted to men with red eyes," she kissed just above his right eye. "Men with ginger hair," she then stroked her hands through Chara's locks. "And best of all," she then licked his lips, making him shutter and shake. "Men with savory, tasteful lips."

"You got a lot of nerve giving me a nick name." Chara growled.

"Oh? Well, what's my little Rar Rar gonna do about it? Hm?" Frisk smiled seductively.

"I don't know," Chara then suddenly flipped them over and slammed Frisk onto the sheets. "Maybe I'll just tease you until you beg."

Before Frisk could do anything, Chara then exposed her neck and began to suckle on it, while he groped and began to message her breast. Frisk moaned out loud and began to squirm under her lover.

Chara then began to feel out the indent of Frisk's nipple and massage that area of her dress, making her tight dress feel even tighter. Frisk wanted more, she wanted to get out of this fucking dress and have Chara touch her bare skin.

Chara knew he had her where he wanted her, and then began to dry hump her. Frisk growled intensely and began to match his movements as she moaned: "Oh, please Chara,"

Chara then began humping harder. "Please Chara, what?" He asked with a devilish smirk.

Frisk then found the strength to sit up and tongue Chara's mouth. She broke off the kiss and growled: "Get me out of this F-Fucking dress!"

Chara grinned and ripped her dress down. He saw her perky breasts and began to feel them, massage them, and then brush over her erect nipples. Frisk was moaning up a storm as she gripped onto Chara's suit, and began to tongue kiss him, trying to get her tongue as deep in his mouth as she could.

Chara was then stopped when Frisk grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from her breasts. Chara stopped and looked at her with confusion. When Frisk was done huffing from Chara's attack, she then said: "Hang on, before we go on, any further."

She then began to undress his upper body and threw off his dress shirt and jacket. After that, she stared directly at his half naked body and began to venture every inch with her finger tips. "You're so rock hard."

Chara smirked proudly. "Well, when you have to deal with stupid people who just won't 'get the message', you have to exert yourself sometimes; and I'm pretty proud of the results."

"I am too." Frisk admitted as she stopped feeling up and down his torso.

Frisk then began feeling up his nipples and began suckling on his tender skin; even biting down to leave hickeys on every inch of his chest and neck. Chara groaned in pleasure as she left the marks, but then moaned when she grazed over his pecks with her tongue.

Frisk giggled. "I thought you were supposed to be the 'tough' guy at the school. Looks like you have a sensitive side after all."

Chara then held her down with his one hand and ripped the rest of her dress off her with the other. "Maybe I do have a 'sensitive' side, doesn't mean I'm weaker to you."

Frisk was practically asking for it as she then opened her legs more. "Then show me what you got, 'tough' guy."

Chara then evilly smirked as he latched onto Frisk's mouth with blinding speeds, and then began to rip his pants and underwear off. After he kicked his pants onto the floor, he started to kiss and suck on her neck while he slowly pulled down her panties.

After getting them off and positioning himself near her pussy, Frisk drew his attention and gave him a quick peck before asking him: "Wait, p-please be gentle going in?"

Chara then gave her a loving smile before saying: "Anything for you, my frisky Frisk." ;)

Frisk smiled but immediately cried out in pain as she felt Chara's rod slowly enter her pussy. When Chara was fully in, he looked down at Frisk and saw the painful expression subside with a stupid grin. "Oh, wow! Your so, fucking, big!"

Chara then replied: "Well, that's because you're so tight. Let's loosen you up, shall we?"

Frisk then nodded in agreement and Chara began to roughly thrust in and out. Frisk's moans, loud enough to peel the wallpaper off the walls, just kept flickering in the 'on' switch in Chara's mind.

Frisk's mind and body went into overdrive, wanting more, and waiting her lover to do her hard. "AH! HARDER, HA-Harder, AH YES! MORE!" Frisk screamed.

Chara's thrusts became even more intense, sending him closer and closer to the breaking point. "F-frisk!"

Frisk then felt the Chara's hot cum fill her hole, and came, squriting her juices all over Chara's dick and crotch. Chara fell next to her on the bed and both began to catch their breaths.

"How was that?" Chara huffed.

"Amazing." Frisk replied.

Frisk looked over to Chara's cock and noticed it was still hard. "Think you had enough?"

"Not really." Chara smiled as he leaned for a kiss.

"Mind if I take over?" Frisk asked.

Chara winked in approval as Frisk hovered over him, and then got in another deep kiss before she slowly pushed Chara's cock into her ass and slowly sat up. Both teen's moans and groans filled the room as Frisk began to ride on Chara's cock.

Chara, then sat up and both began to stimulate each other's sense; Chara took over the thrusting, while Frisk began taking advantage of Chara's sensitive pecks. The rodeo then reached its climax as Chara's thrusts began to speed up and slowly dig deeper into Frisk's asshole.

"Oh, yes, there, right there. Yes, oh, ohohohoOH!" Frisk screamed as she was nearly the peak.

Chara kept digging, and Frisk kept stimulating him. His breath staggers as he felt another load come up.

"Fi-frisk," Chara then stopped as he began to fill up her other hole.

"OH CHA-ARA!" Frisk screamed into his ear as she squirted out cum mixed juices all over Chara's pubic area.

Both teens fell back onto the bed and they began went to cuddle each other before blacking out.

 **The Cool down**

It was the sun that was peeking through the blinds that woke up Chara. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, and when he remembered the events from last night, he looked down next to him as Frisk was still peacefully sleeping under the other half of the sheets.

Chara smiled and leaned in for a wake up kiss on her cheek. "Morning sleeping beauty, rise and shine."

Frisk stirred in her sleep and unconsciously muttered: "Mm, 5 more minutes."

Chara sighed and got up to take a leak. After coming back out, he heard his phone vibrate and he dug out his pants from the clothes pile him and Frisk made. He found his phone and saw the following:

23 unread messages from: Mother

14 Missed Calls from: Mother

1 unread message from: Asriel

Chara pick the unread message from Asriel and his expression took a down turn and he drops his phone.

Frisk awoke to the sound of the falling phone and when she saw Chara's face, she asked: "Chara? What's up?"

"Asriel says that mother is on her way here." Chara then looked around for his scattered clothes.

Frisk's expression fell and she began to put her dress back on. "How long do we have?"

"Asriel told me they were on their way here, so I think we,"

Suddenly their door opened, and like deer in the headlights, they froze mid dressing as two silhouettes stood in the doorway; one frightened and blushing teen, and one who's about to give hell to anyone who didn't even bother replying to a single text to make sure they were alright, thus making her skip on a whole nights rest worrying half to death about them.

"-are so fucked." Chara stuttered.

 _ **End of Story. Was it an improvement over the first one? If so, write it in the reviews. Was it not an improvement? Write ways I can improve upon it for future titles. Alright, again if you enjoyed this…**_

 _ **Favorite**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **And I'll write for you guys later. Peace Out My Bitches :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Frisky Encounters III: A Night Under the Stars**

 **(Male x Male this time. If you're not interested, please skip to the last sub chapter to read up on an important event that'll set up next chapter.)**

 **In the Woods, No One can hear you Moan**

"Up there," Frisk began while he and Chara were resting in the bed of his truck, looking up at the stars above them. "That's the big dipper."

Chara rolled his eyes. "How can you even see it? It's all just a bunch of dots in the sky." He said as he rested his arms behind his head.

"Alphys showed me some of the various star constellations, like….that one!" Frisk pointed up at the Altair. "It's referred to as Aquila the eagle."

"Still a bunch of dots to me, Frisk." Chara then went to rest hi eyes.

Frisk then sighed: "Chara, really?"

"What?" Chara laughed.

Frisk looked over at his boyfriend with a disappointed frown. "I thought you wanted to watch the stars with me tonight?"

"I did, but now it's getting a little lame and I want to do something else." Chara answered while turning on his side and watched his lover's frown turn into a little grin.

Frisk rolled his eyes and asked: "Fine, what do you want to do then?"

Chara stared at him with his ruby reds and scooted over to him, and began drawing on his body like a pencil. "Well, I was thinking since we're clearly out in the woods, nobody to bother or surprise us, ridicule us for being gay, and no mom to come walk in every time she hears our mattress creek, we could, oh I don't know…." Chara then kiss his lover on the cheek. "'Do' each other for tonight instead?" he asked seductively.

Frisk sighed and trembled at the kiss. "Can't keep it in your pants when we're alone for just a second, can't you?" Frisk asked as he felt Chara's bulge grow against his thigh.

"What can I say? I'm just 'happy' to finally get some alone time out here with you, so what do you say…" Chara licked Frisk's neck and stopped at his ear. "My Frisky little Frisk?" Chara whispered as he started kiss back down to his lips.

Frisk knew it had been weeks since they were given even a moment of alone time. Ever since their mother found them the morning after prom night ( _ **I know I'm referencing last chapter, and I know that they were male and female there, but I'm keeping up this stories continuity, so sorry to confuse you in advance.)**_ , she's been keeping an ear out for them every time their encounters became 'too' frisky. But now, after some convincing, Toriel let them go out because Frisk just wanted a 'normal' date under the stars tonight, but it was obivious that Chara only agreed to it because he's been 'REALLY' built up for the last few weeks and figured that this is his only chance until he'll have to wait for another opportunity later.

Frisk was also 'built' up, but not to the most extreme of needing Chara as soon as he can get him; but he still wanted Chara so he chuckled and answered: "Fine, you win. But this time," Frisk kissed them before saying: "try not to blister my ass like you did last time."

"No promises." Chara said smiling as he started to deep tongue Frisk and start to message his bulge.

Frisk began moaning as Chara deeply rubbed his palm against his crotch and start to lick and bite down on his neck. Frisk held onto him as he brought his mouth back up to tongue him.

Chara played wrestling with his lover, as he stopped rubbing his cock and began unbuttoning his pants. After getting his pants loose, he tugged them down and found that Frisk didn't wear any underwear.

Chara gave him a toothy grin. "Well, looks like I'm not the only one who wasn't wearing any underwear."

Frisk's member twitched at the sound of that and then he said: "Well yeah, cause you latterly never having anything on in your pants to begin with."

Chara blushed and smiled: "That's true. But enough about that, I'm feeling thirsty," he then got between Frisk's legs and started to lick Frisk's twitchy member. "and I'm thinking I would like to drink a certain 'brand' of milk today." He winked as he started to go down on Frisk.

Frisk's body repelled in pleasure as he felt his member being suckled on and being licked from the top down. When Chara started to hear the groans and moans from their lover, their body shuddered and that made him go further down, deep throating his lover waiting their sweet and salty reward.

Frisk, now feeling the sweet sensation of being further down in Chara's throat, released a load of seamen into his lover's throat and mouth. Chara broke away and coughed out the excess seamen and trying to keep some in to swallow.

Chara looked back down at his lover, who looked more satisfied then he did. Chara smiled and asked: "I hope you're not done yet, because this isn't over yet."

Frisk looked back up at Chara and nodded. Frisk then flung himself up and started to tongue Chara, while moving them off the bed and bending Chara over on the door of the bed. Frisk, while licking and biting on his lover's neck and ear, pulled off his shirts and Chara's so their skin rubbed against each other.

After that, Frisk started to rub on Chara's tough skin and his pecks, knowing that Chara had some sensitive spots that he could exploit. Chara's breaths became staggered as Frisk turned them around and started to lick his pecks down, slowly grinding his cock against his lover's.

"Oh my god Frisk! More!" Chara commanded his lover.

While Frisk started to bite down a bit on his pecks, his hands went to undo and drop Chara's pants. When he got down, he started to grind his dick against Chara's.

Chara broke out into constant moaning and groaning as his dick started to pre-cum. "Frisk, ha, wait!" Chara stopped his lover before he came.

Frisk was about to ask why, but when he stopped, Chara got behind him, bent him over, and then spread Frisk's ass cheeks to expose Frisk's hole. "I want something tighter." Chara finished his previous statement as he inserted himself into Frisk without a second's hesitation.

Frisk began to groan in pain as Chara began fucking him. "Ow! Chara, easy! OH! AH!" Frisk screamed aloud as his expression became constipated.

But Chara didn't give into Frisk's wishes, and continued to go in and out, getting faster with every thrust. When the pressure got to his cock, he released a sea of cum into Frisk's ass.

Feeling the warm cum fill his hole, Frisk released his own load onto the forest floor, and then his upper body rested on the bed of the truck with Chara soon falling right on top of him.

"C-Chara," he huffed.

"T-t-yeah?" his tired lover asked.

"Even, though that was, F-Fucking great. You still, went too rough on me, again." Frisk tried to get out.

"Hey, at least you got a great time out of that, right?" Chara asked while he nuzzled his face into Frisk's neck.

"Right, but," Frisk then twisted around and then kissed the satisfied Chara. "I think it's my turn to get some of this ass." He whispered as he smacked Chara's tight ass.

Chara never liked to get fucked in the ass, he perfered to do it to others, but since this'll be the only night in a long time he'll even be able to give this a try, he smiled. "Alright lover boy, let's see what you got."

Frisk smiled and both went back onto the bed of the truck and Frisk got into position to fuck his evil self. Chara then gulped. "Okay, I know I didn't do it for you, but do you think you could go slow?"

"Hmm, le'me think about that," Frisk said aloud before fully pushing himself inside.

Chara screamed in half pain and half pleasure. "HOLLY MOTHER OF THE FUCKING SHIT! AAHHH! CHRIST ALL GOD DAMN MIGHT FRISK! Could you possibly warn me before doing that?!"

Frisk then answered: "Fuck no! You're screaming and your tight ass just turns me on! Let's hear more!" Frisk began to thrust in and out of the LV's asshole.

Feeling his face scrunch up, Chara began to curse like a sailor as he felt his lover's rod penetrate him over and over again. But if it couldn't get even more heated, Frisk pulled him up and began to caress his sensitive pecks again. "Frisk, I, I…..AAHHHH!"

Chara then felt himself cum into the air front of him, as he then also felt another similar event fill in up inside.

Both lovers fell onto their sides, both exhausted and very full to the point where their holes were leaking out white goo.

Chara turned to Frisk's side and then smirked. "I love this side you have."

Frisk grinned: "Yeah, are you glad we discovered that when mom wasn't home a few months ago?" Frisk asked.

"You know my answer already my dear lover boy." He answered as he kissed him.

 **Important Questions to Ask**

After spending the next hour naked, they felt the air turn cold, and they went to retrieve their pants and shirts. But as Chara got his pants back on, he felt something stinging against his thigh and brought it out to see what it was. His ruby reds started to glimmer as he realized that he almost forgot about this and then he just turned around and smiled at Frisk.

Frisk noticed his lover's smile and asked: "What's up?"

"What's up? Well," Chara then started to feel the butterflies go wild in his stomach. "Frisk, for as long as I found out that you had feelings for me, it got me thinking about everything and well," he blushed but he was able to get out: "if I had to pick someone to help me live on this planet….I want it to be you. So,"

Frisk was barely standing after his speech, but held his hands to his mouth when Chara, the person birthed by LV, got on one knee and said: "I was wondering if after we get through this graduation if you um," he then presented his gift to Frisk. "to get married or whatever?"

Before Chara could hear Frisk's answer, he got tackled to the ground by his sobbing lover. "YES! YES! OF FUCKING COURSE! I LOVE YOU! I DO! I DO!" Frisk repeated over and over.

Chara let out a sigh of relief as he felt another feeling come over him…love.

 _ **First let me say, thanks for all your support and all the encouragement, although this was just a filler, everyone has loved this so much, that I'm going to start on the next chapter after this and I hope you all are ready, because after this, it's the last chapter next time, so thank youall for the love and support and if you got off on this (or at least tried too) Favorite, Follow, and Review, and ill see you all later. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Frisky Encounters 4: Till LV Does Us Part.**

 **(Enjoy the last chapter and I'll see you all at the end.)**

 **We Now Pronounce you Girl on Girl**

A day worth remembering as the Dreemur family witnessed the wedding of two star lovers in their family, Chara and Frisk. Now after a long and eventful afternoon, Chara and Frisk finally got some alone time in the presidential suite at a local hotel, drinking wine, and enjoying each other's company.

"More wine Mrs. Dreemur?" Chara asked her naked wife as she got out her second bottle tonight.

Frisk smiled as she handed her glass to her also naked wife. "Don't mind if I do, Mrs. Dreemur."

Chara filled both glasses and both then went back to lay next to her lover. Frisk took a sip and then placed the glass aside to cuddle with her wife. As she cuddle her, she then began to tear up.

Chara noticed this and asked: "Honey, what's wrong?"

Frisk just looked up to her and kissed her on the nose. "You made me the happiest woman on the planet. I'm crying because I know from now until the day we stop loving each other, which I hope won't be for a few million years, that I'll be able to cuddle you," she tightened her arms around Chara. "…smell you…" she then inhaled her wife and then went up to her face and kiss her wine ridden lips. "…and kiss you all I want."

Chara grinned and placed her wine on the nightstand beside her. "That's not all you get to do, my Frisky little Frisk."

Frisk then giggled and then hungrily looked into Chara's eyes. "Oh, can you tell me what else I get to do?"

"Better yet," Chara then pounced on her wife, straddling her thighs and holding down her arms. "How about I show you?" she seductively whispered as she began to French kiss her wife.

Both lovers began to moan and deepen the kiss, leading up to Chara rubbing her breasts against her lover's.

Frisk, feeling the numbing sensation, began to fight back her lover's strength that held her down. Chara felt her fight, and then decided to let go and begin suckling, and licking Frisk's neck, leaving hicks on her skin in the process.

After releasing her, Chara felt Frisk's hand explore, scratch in pleasure, and grope her ass while she continually moaned through Chara's attacks on her sensitive skin. Frisk the suddenly stopped her wife and then asked: "Can you, go lower please?"

Chara smiled, pecked her lips, and then moved down to fondle with her breasts, and lick the outter rim of her nipple.

Shuddering by her wife's gentle licking and squeezing, Frisk then hugged her shoulders, bring her as close to her breasts as she possibly could, before Chara started to suckle and teething on her lover's nipples.

"Oh! Oh Chara, I, huh," Frisk huffed before she started to grind on her lover's crotch.

Chara began moaning into Frisk's breast as Frisk began to unconsciously rub herself against her lover. Chara then began moving her other hand down to Frisk's neither regions and began masturbating her.

Frisk's breaths began to get shorter and shorter as Chara began thrusting her fingers into Frisk's vagina. But the stimulation began to get even more intense, as Chara then got closer to Frisk's ear and softly moaned into her ear.

Frisk could take the pressure anymore, and then came onto her lover's hand.

Seeing her lover huff with exhaustion, Chara then said: "Don't get tired on me yet, the show hasn't started just yet." Chara then took out her fingers and tasted Frisk's nectar. "Hmmm, you taste a stale love. Let's fix that."

Frisk lifted an eyebrow while Chara brought out a can of whipped cream and began to spray it onto Frisk's crotch, nipples, and then sprayed some into her own mouth and French kissed Frisk, transferring all the cream in her mouth into her lover.

Frisk shuddered at the feeling of the cold cream stimulating her nipples and crotch, and gladly swallowed the cream that was pushed into her mouth. After Chara broke off the kiss, she then whispered: "Now, that's much better." Before heading down to clean up Frisk's nipples, and then giving her lover a grin before eating her vagina.

Frisk screamed in pleasure as Chara began to lick up the last of the cream and began licking the inside of her womanhood. "OH YES! DEEPER! MORE!"

Chara obeyed as she delved deeper in her lover, stroking her tongue all over the walls of inside her pussy. Frisk began to huff as she felt herself climax in her lover's mouth and face.

Frisk looked down and then blushed as she saw Chara's face soak in her cum. "S-sorry, C-Chara. I should have wa-,"

"Don't worry about it," Chara interrupted as she began licking Frisk's cum off her lips. "You taste, delicious."

Frisk, slightly turned on about Chara liking her cum, sits up and gently pushes Chara down and lays on top on her in a 69 position. "Now, it's my turn love."

Before Chara could protest, Frisk began to message her vaginal walls with her tongue, causing her to moan a loud and went to do the same to Frisk.

Both lovers began to stumble over their work, and when they did feel each other's walls caving in, they began to thrust each other faster, and then came huffing and screaming before they both came onto each other's faces.

Bothe Frisk and Chara licked their faces clean of their own cum, and then Frisk looked into Chara's eyes. "You wanna do one more thing, honey bunny?" she giggled

Chara nodded. "Anything for you, my Frisky little cutie." Chara replied after punching her lover in the arm and getting them into position.

Then Chara and Frisk then brought their crotches together in a scissor like position. Chara and Frisk then began to grind on each other.

"Oh! OH! CHARA!" Frisk began to moan as she tried to push herself into Chara's crotch.

"AH! FRISK, HAR-HARDER, HARDER!" Chara screamed a she felt herself and Frisk grind each other faster.

Frisk began to slow up from exhaustion and the odd feeling of numbness spreading from her neither regions to her legs. Chara felt this and then got creative.

She gently pushed Frisk onto her back and lifted her wife's legs into the air, She then hauled one leg over and wrap Frisk's right leg, and kept the other behind Frisk's left leg, keeping her ass in the air. Chara then sat directely on top of Frisk's vagina and continued her grinding assault on her lover's pussy.

Frisk began to moan louder. "MORE, I'M, NEAR-AH, I, AH!"

Chara then started to grind faster, making both lovers huff as they were close to a satisfying end.

"Frisk, I…GAH!" Chara then came, squirting her juices all over Frisk's crotch.

In response to this, Frisk also came, squirting up at her lover's crotch. Chara moaned one last time at the feeling of her lover's cum soak her, before she completely tumbled over, lying next to their wife, short of breath.

Frisk was the first to ask: "Wha-where did you learn that position from?"

Chara smirked as they answered: "Uh, internet?"

Frisk smiled and cuddled with their wife. "Well, I think you should find more ways, because that was amazing!"

Chara blushed and held her lover close. "Well, I do my best." Chara whispered as she planted a kiss on Frisk's head.

After what seemed like an eternity, Frisk then said: "I love you Chara."

Chara then responded with, while trying to hug their wife a little close to her: "I love you too, Frisk."

The camera pans out of their hotel suite, and then fades to black.

 _ **Author's Statement**_

 _ **I would like to thank each and every one of you who have continued to support this story up until the very end. I know that it's been a while since I've completed a story, but I'm glad I finally get to put an end to this filler story.**_

 _ **I am going to put it out there right now, I am less likely to do another lemon in the future because I felt like I've explored enough with this story alone, and I just feel like it takes me longer to do this because I need to be in the right mood for this to work. And I do apologize in advance if this was somehow disappointing to you.**_

 _ **It was a rocky start, but thanks to you guys, this story is done! :D So if you've enjoyed this, Favorite and Review, there's no need to follow this. And I hope to see you all in my next piece of fiction. Until then, Peace.**_

 _ **-Ace**_


End file.
